Beginner's Guide
This is less a guide and more of tips and tricks for beginners. It's not complete. Links to articles with more information are provided. This article will be added to! Anything you'd like to know more about, please ask in the comments or go to Discussions (click "Discuss" in the Navigation Bar). Neighbors Like most Facebook games, you need friends to help you along. You need neighbors to get items that can't be crafted. You need to visit neighbors' kingdoms to earn Humble Hearts . Neighbors can send you daily gifts. Getting neighbors: You can ask all your existing friends on Facebook. Or you can ask the ones who already play other games. Alternatively, you can use the "Add Me" section of the official Royal Story app page , or you can join a fan group and use their "Add Me" section. Suggested: *Royal Story Friends and Neighbors *This wiki may create a Facebook group in the near future. Stay tuned! Energy *You gain one energy every 3 minutes. *The Pet Dragon's energy renews every 3 minutes to a maximum of 5. *Trevi Fountain level 1 provides 10 energy every 3 hours. Things that will instantly refill the energy bar: * Leveling up * Unlocking a new area A fast way to collect all your available energy is to use the plus sign on the energy bar. It will open the Get More Energy box. Click the plus sign repeatedly to harvest: #Trevi Fountain energy #The Pet Dragon's energy #Single energy in your pouch #Energy bottles in your pouch Buying Items Leveling up unlocks new items in your shop. You may not necessarily need an item right away just because it's unlocked. Most items require materials to build. It can be very frustrating to buy something, be unable to build it, and have the construction lot sitting around taking up limited space. Wait for a quest or a request to buy the item. Make sure that, even if the item sells for coins, that it's building requirements don't include an item that must be purchased with rubies. Sometimes Friendly Requests or the Airport Board may ask for something made by a machine or produced by an animal that you don't have. You can hit discard in the Friendly Requests, and the redo button on the Airport Board. Some items that you really don't need early on: *The Botanic Shed: Max will give you a quest to construct this at level 15. Don't do it, unless you already have a lot of neighbors, because you will need to ask them for 24 items. Saving this quest for later won't interfere with the storyline. *Golem: don't buy this until you need emeralds for crafting. *Pendant Machine: only good if you have a Golem and/or a Unicorn. Do buy Royal Buildings and Decor that add to your Castle Value. Castle Value is important for unlocking new areas. Buy items that will help you complete Story Quests, so that you can keep progressing along the Storyline. Rubies and other Currencies One of the most frustrating things for new players is that it's hard to get rubies and yet so many things need rubies. Please see the Rubies page for some tips on earning and saving rubies. And more info below on quests that need rubies. If you're baffled by other currencies, check out the Currencies page for further information. Quests There are two main types of Quests on Royal Story: Quests that are time-limited and quests that are not. All the Time in the World: Story Quests Beginners start out with only Story Quests. These are not time-limited. You can complete them at any time. Completing one quest leads to the next one. However, if you don't keep up with the Story Quests, you may find that as you level up or unlock new areas, characters or activities are unavailable to you. Opening new areas sometimes begins new Story Quests. 'Tick-Tock:' Classic Quests Classic Quests are time sensitive: you must finish them within the specified number of days or you won't get the final reward. Some of the Classic Quests become available at level 10. Clicking on the pocketwatch in the left hand quest column brings up a list of the all of the available Classic Quests. Each quest has several parts. They also have three levels: Easy, Normal, and Hard. You can complete all three to get different rewards. Even the Easy mode can be challenging. However, these quests do give some nice rewards. Plus, if you fail them, you can repeat them until you successfully finish. We will be adding more information on Classic Quests. For now, see the Mother's Day Questline for an idea of what to expect. Seasonal Quests and Activities Become available at level 22 . Suddenly, it's a whole new adventure! This can be very exciting, and it also can be very frustrating. Royal Story offers lots of short-term Seasonal Quests and Activities. There are at least two every week. Most want rubies, in fact, many of them cannot be completed unless an item is purchased for rubies. The trees are used to make time-limited recipes and crafts, and after the activity or quest is over, you can't make anything with them. Their fruits will usually sell for a good price, and can make a lot of bait for the Fishing Area. You don't have to do every seasonal quest or activity. There's plenty more to do around the kingdom, and another one is just around the corner. Have fun, and if it ain't fun, take a break! See also: Official Royal Story Guides on the FunPlus Forum. Category:Guides